Clayface
Matt Hagen was a noted actor who became the villain Clayface after over-exposure to Renuyu. History Early Career and Transformation At one time Matt Hagen was a famous actor, but he became facially disfigured after a car accident. Finding work became difficult for the actor, and he feared the worst for his career. Things took a change, however, when he was visited by Roland Daggett, who offered Hagen a second chance. Daggett had developed the Renuyu cream, an untested drug that could refigure a person's face, and Hagen was the perfect specimen to try it. Though Hagen agreed to use the cream, he didn't realize the true nature of the situation. Ever the businessman, Daggett demanded that Hagen commit various crimes using his ability to impersonate people. Daggett's main competition was Wayne Industries; as a result, Hagen began impersonating Bruce Wayne, and attempted to murder Lucius Fox. Hagen failed, and Daggett had his supply of the Renuyu cream cut. Addicted to the formula, Hagen broke into Daggett Labs in an attempt to steal the drug. Unfortunately, two of Daggett's thugs surprised him and hyper-saturated the actor in the formula by drowning him with a canister of Renuyu. Instead of killing him, the cream bonded to Hagen's cellular structure and turned his entire body into the cream. The transformation gave him the ability to manipulate his body into any shape or form he desired. His true form, however, was that of a hulking humanoid mass of living clay. Though his friend Teddy tried to stop him, Hagen fled and went after Daggett. Batman intervened and they battled until Clayface (the name Hagen had adopted) escaped through the sewers. Arriving at Gotham Insider, Clayface interrupted Daggett's commercial about Renuyu and tried to kill the businessman only to be stopped once again by Batman. Following Clayface at the AV Room, Batman used multiple images of Hagen's early movies to make Clayface emotionally unstable and cause him to lose control of his abilities. In desperation Clayface tried to kill Batman, but destroyed a screen and electrocuted himself. However, his stasis was momentary; he the police left with a shell, and the true Clayface escaped. Decay and Regeneration Clayface returned a few months later, but he was falling apart. The Renuyu formula was destabilizing his cellular structure, and he needed to restore it or dissolve altogether. Dr. Stella Bates, a friend of Hagen's earlier in his career, found a way to keep Clayface alive through an experimental isotope named MP-40. The isotope, however, was property of Wayne Biomedical. Clayface broke into the labs and tried to steal the chemical, but only managed to grab a small amount due to the arrival of Batman. At Bates' house, Clayface underwent some of the restoration process, but Batman interrupted him, inciting a struggle. The battle coursed its way outside the building, into the rainy night, and peaked at a riverside cliff. Clayface threw himself at Batman, but his weakened state (amplified by the absorption of the rain water) made him slow and cumbersome, and Batman dodged his attacks long enough for Clayface to start falling apart. Though the Dark Knight tried to save him, Clayface still plummeted off the cliff, falling to his presumed death. However, Clayface survived. Though dissolving in the water, he remained composed long enough to reach a nearby factory, where he was doused with unknown chemicals that were being dumped into the river. The chemicals restored him, but he was at a complete loss. The restoration granted him the ability to separate his body into different entities, and he created a small spawn of himself to search the area. However, the spawn became amnesiac after its separation from the host, and left Clayface, thinking itself to be a mere child. Clayface wanted to complete himself, and after collecting his bearings pursued the girl. Meanwhile, Robin discovered the girl, named her Annie, and tried to help her find her identity. The trail led them back to the sewers, where Clayface waited. The familiar territory restored Annie's fledgling memory, and after a struggle she was reabsorbed. In rage, Robin attempted to force Clayface to restore her, but the villain stated that was impossible. Although Clayface was defeated and arrested, Robin complained that he should be charged with murder for Annie's fate. Clayface escaped and returned to Gotham City, where he used his new abilities to commit a series of thefts. Separating his body into a group of homeless children, he sent them to steal from Gotham Mall during the holiday season. Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya were undercover researching the thefts when Clayface finally appeared. With the help of Batgirl, the three electrocuted and imprisoned Clayface. Secret Society shortly after his rescue from Morgan Edge.]] A few years later, Clayface was captured by black market collector Morgan Edge after being quarantined in bio-hazard containers. Desiring one more adept for his team, Grodd and the Secret Society broke into Edge's mansion and freed Clayface from his imprisonment. Unlike his new teammates, though, Clayface didn't want revenge, money, or power. He merely wanted to be human again. Grodd promised Clayface a cure and an enhancement to his condition, a deal Clayface agreed upon. Batman tracked Clayface to a chemical factory, where the Secret Society attacked the Justice League. Though the fight ended poorly for the Justice League, they survived intact. Their differences split the group, and the Secret Society capitalized. In the second battle, J'onn J'onzz battled Clayface, posed as him, and convinced Killer Frost to freeze the real Clayface. J'onn continued the impersonation until Grodd planned to execute the Justice League at Gotham Football Stadium. When J'onn freed the rest of the League, Clayface was unfrozen as well. The Secret Society and the Justice League battled one more time, this time on a stage in front of thousands. In the ensuing battle, the Flash shoved several fireworks into Clayface which Hawkgirl ignited, causing him to blow apart. Abilities and Equipment Clayface's unique cellular structure allowed him to transform his body into any shape or form he desired. Previously a talented actor, this gave him the capability to impersonate people with ease, allowing him to escape arrest frequently. Additionally, Clayface could extend his limbs a considerable distance, and could also control his size and density. Because of this, he was able to fashion blades, spikes, and massive blocks out of his form. Finally, his amorphous body was able to absorb various objects, which he'd use to suffocate opponents. Revamp Much like Two-Face, Clayface's appearance underwent little change when became . His appearance was a bit lighter, but overall his form was quite comparable to the original depiction. Appearances *"Beware the Gray Ghost" *"Feat of Clay" *"Mudslide" *"Batgirl Returns" *"Holiday Knights" *"Growing Pains" *"Secret Society" Category:Batman rogues Category:Justice League rogues Category:Metahumans Category:Shapeshifters